Infants or children under five years of age are typically transported in vehicles by strapping the infant or child in a car seat which is anchored to a rear seat of the vehicle using the vehicle seat belt. Each year, however, infants or children are inadvertently left in car seats as the driver and other occupants of the vehicle park and leave the vehicle. In hot summer weather, this has severely injured or killed infants and children in the past due to the excessive heat in the vehicle.
Therefore, a child seat safety system is needed to notify a vehicle operator or other occupant that an infant or child has been left in a vehicle seat so the infant or child can be retrieved from the vehicle.